Presente?
by Sukah
Summary: O que acontece quando Keitaro tenta comprar um presente no dia dos namorados xD


Bom xD Love Hina não pertece a mim... (sério? u.u)

Keitaro segurou a corda com toda força que conseguiu arranjar em dois segundos.  
- Vai lá, você consegue. – Kitsune tentava animar Keitaro, que agora estava embaixo do avião, pendurado.  
- Nyaha, acho que agora posso acelerar um pouco, assim fica mais fácil para o Keitaro entrar no outro avião. – Disse Kaolla enquanto olhava o radar no painel de controle.  
- Acho que você exagerou um pouco Motoko, ele podia ter morrido não?  
- Claro que não, ele é imortal Kitsune. E além disso eu só dei um empurrãozinho.  
Kitsune que estava com uma garrafa de saque na mão falou para Mutsumi, que estava olhando pela janela:  
- Ele vai conseguir?  
- Acho que sim... mas, ora ora, estamos abaixando, que estratégia ótima.  
Tanto Kitsune quanto Motoko congelaram ao ouvir isso.  
- Nyaha, acho que estamos com um problema aqui. – Kaolla falou isso enquanto olhava para uma luz que piscava encima da frase "falta de combustível".  
- Ora ora, parece que keitaro está caindo...  
- Acho que a gente está caindo – Disse Kitsune enquanto abraçava a garrafa de saque e choramingava em um canto do avião.  
- Acho que só temos um saída – Os olhos de Kaolla brilhavam enquanto ela falava isso. – Se segurem.  
Então o dedo dela foi até o botão "auto destruição". Motoko tentou impedir.  
Tarde demais.

---- FlashBack----

-Como assim acabaram os presentes? – Keitaro agora derramava lágrimas torrenciais e tentava arrancar o braço direito do vendedor.  
- Me desculpe meu jovem. – Dizia o vendedor enquanto tentava afastar Keitaro com uma marreta. – Você deixou para comprar o presente tarde demais, o ultimo lote de presentes que eu possuía foi carregado no avião da loja e será levado para a nossa filial.  
- Mas... essa é a única loja aberta – Keitaro agora tentava comer a marreta em uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio.  
O vendedor agora chorava junto com Keitaro, afinal seu braço estava quase sendo levado embora.  
- NOSSA OLHA lÁ! UM VENDEDOR AMBULANTE! – Disse o vendedor enquanto apontava com o seu braço restante para a rua.  
- Onde! – Os olhos de Keitaro agora brilhavam novamente, e sem ele pensar, suas pernas o levaram para a calçada. – Cadê? – Disse ele enquanto procurava desesperadamente pelo vendedor ambulante.  
- Acho que já foi embora. – Disse o vendedor de dentro da loja.  
- Aaaah... - Keitaro então se virou para voltar para dentro da loja, quando viu a porta de vidro fechada e uma enorme placa escrita: "FECHADO"  
- Abra, vamos abra logo. – Ele estava jogado em frente a loja, e depois de alguns minutos tentou se jogar do telhado da mesma.  
- Adeus vida cruel... – Keitaro se jogou do telhado, mas quando ia bater no chão, um avião misterioso surgiu na sua frente.  
- Pega Keitaro. – Kitsune havia jogado uma corda para ele, que acabou se enroscando no pescoço dele, e o levando junto.  
- IIH – Kitsune olhava a cena, não sabia se ria ou se ajudava ele.  
- Me ajudem! – Keitaro tentava falar, enquanto estava sendo enforcado.  
Motoko então puxou a corda e o trouxe para dentro do avião.  
- Vocês queriam me matar? – Keitaro tateava o pescoço para ver se ele ainda estava ali.  
- Você queria se matar, nós vamos te ajudar. – Disse Motoko.  
- Sério? Como vocês são bondosas. – Keitaro se jogou aos pés de Motoko.  
- Claro que por uma pequena recompensa. – Kitsune se sentou em uma cadeira e tomou um gole de saque.  
- Que recompensa..? – Keitaro estava com medo da resposta.  
- Sem aluguel por dois meses.  
- COMO ASSIM? – As lágrimas voltaram a jorrar dos olhos de Keitaro. – Vocês são desalmadas...  
- Bom, você que sabe, a não ser que queira que a Naru fique sem presente, o que ela pensaria de você? Como pode esquecer o presente? Que tipo de namorado você...  
- Chega, eu topo.  
- Beleza. Kaolla acelera ai, temos um avião para alcançar.

----- FlashBack Inicial " Como tudo isso começou" ----

O dia estava agradável, era domingo e o sol ainda estava fraco.  
- Bom dia! – Disse Keitaro animado enquanto entrava na cozinha.  
- Bom dia. Está animado é? – Kitsune falava enquanto tentava achar a garrafa de saque que havia deixado ali na noite anterior.  
- Claro. O dia está lindo não?  
- Sim – Respondeu ela. – Mas não se pode esperar mais do dia dos namorados, não é mesmo?  
Keitaro congelou por um momento, e permaneceu assim enquanto Kitsune continuava a falar:  
- O que você vai dar de presente para a Naru?  
Keitaro não se movia.  
- Keitaro...?  
- BOM DIA! – Kaolla entrou na cozinha e como de costume, deu um chute em Keitaro, que nem se moveu.   
- Nya, que chato, o que ele tem?  
- Acho que estamos com um problema aqui. – Disse Kistune analisando o estado de Keitaro.   
Depois de algum tempo Keitaro recobrou os sentidos.  
- NYAHAHA que baka. Ele esqueceu de comprar o presente?  
- Acho que ele acordou- Disse Motoko enquanto olhava Keitaro se levantar.  
- Eu... eu esqueci de comprar o presente... – Keitaro pegou a garrafa que Kitsune acabara de achar e tentou quebrá-la na própria cabeça.  
Kitsune se jogou encima dele e recuperou a garrafa antes dela ser quebrada.  
- Acho que podemos te ajudar!  
- Como? Hoje é domingo e todas as lojas estão fechadas – Ele estava agora tentando enfiar uma faca de manteiga no braço.  
- Eu conheço uma loja que abre todos os dias. – Disse Kitsune triunfante.  
- Qual? – Os olhos de Keitaro aumentaram três vezes e brilhavam como nunca.  
- O que eu ganho se eu te falar a loja?  
Quando ouviu isso Keitaro se jogou no cantinho da cozinha e começou a chorar.  
- Que tal três garrafas de saque? – Sugeriu ela ao ver o estado deprimente em que ele estava.  
- Pode ser. – Falou enquanto olhava Kitsune escrevendo o endereço em um papel.  
- Pronto. Aqui está. – Disse ela estendendo o papel. – Só não sei se vai ter alguma coi...  
Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Keitaro já estava descendo a escada da Pensão com o endereço nas mãos.  
- É melhor a gente seguir ele, ele não parece ta muito bem... – Observou Motoko.  
- Tenho uma idéia melhor – Disse Kaolla com um sorriso estranho.

---- Fim do FlashBack inicial, voltemos ao outro ---

- Vocês tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? – Keitaro se segurava no banco do avião para não sair voando dali.  
- Nyaha, localizei o avião com os presentes da loja.  
- Já? – Mutsumi estava sentada tranqüilamente em uma cadeira, enquanto acariciava Tama-chan.  
- Ora Mutsumi, você estava aí? Ei o que vocês duas estão fazendo? – Keitaro foi arrastado até a porta do avião por Kitsune e Motoko.  
- Agora você pula e segura naquela corda ali embaixo.  
- VOCÊ SÓ PODE TÁ LOCA!  
- Vai logo. – Disse Motoko perdendo a paciência.  
- Não mesmo. – Disse Keitaro se segurando na porta, enquanto era empurrado para baixo.  
- Bah, vá logo. – Motoko apontou a espada na direção de Keitaro e jogou uma rajada de vento contra ele, fazendo-o despencar avião abaixo.   
- Pronto.  
- Ele segurou – Disse Kitsune olhando assustada. 

---- Fim do Flashback -----

Keitaro conseguiu segurar na porta do outro avião, e já estava subindo quando ouviu uma explosão. Quando se virou para olhar o que havia acontecido, viu Kitsune, Motoko, Kaolla, Mutsumi e Tama-chan caindo na direção dele.  
- Segura ai Keitaro – Kitsune gritou.  
Em menos de um segundo, toda estavam penduradas nele.  
- Soltem, eu estou escorregando. – Keitaro conseguiu em um ato de desespero se segurar em uma barra de ferro dentro do avião, e foi puxado para dentro por um homem.

----------

Quando acordou, Keitaro estava deitado na cama de um hospital, com um embrulho nas mãos.  
- Acordou...?  
Ele olhou assustado para o lado, e viu Naru ao seu lado.  
- Narusegawa! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Me chamaram aqui, afinal, cinco pessoas da pensão foram internadas na mesma hora, e não tinha ninguém para preencher a ficha. Sorte que acharam o telefone de lá na sua carteira.  
- Como elas estão?  
- Melhores que você. Estão aqui apenas porque escaparam de um avião em chamas. Quase foram presas por saquearem um avião.   
- Saquearem um avião? – Keitaro estava tonto.  
- Sim, mas acho que você já tinha desmaiado quando fizeram isso. Me parece que você fez força demais.  
- Ah sim, claro... – Keitaro se levantou, procurou os óculos, e quando os encontrou, conseguiu enxergar o que tinha em mãos.   
"Obrigado garotas! Devo essa a vocês!"  
- NARUSEGAWA!  
- Não precisa gritar.  
- Para você. – Disse Keitaro sorridente enquanto estendia a mão e dava o embrulho para ela.  
Narusegawa pegou o embrulho e abriu.  
- Um anel. Que lindo, obrigada Keitaro.  
Keitaro estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
- Mas... por que está me dando um presente? É alguma data especial? Keitaro...? Ei, acorde! Alguém me ajude, acho que ele desmaiou!  
-----  
- Deprimente não acham? – Disse Kitsune enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.  
- Até a Naru esqueceu então. Acho que fizemos tudo isso a toa.  
- Nham, foi divertido.  
- É verdade Kaolla. A gente se divertiu.  
Motoko se levantou, Kitsune, Kaolla e Mutsumi fizeram a mesma coisa, foram para o centro do quarto, e ao lado de Tama-chan gritaram:  
- FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!

Após isso, a saíram correndo, afinal, uma enfermeira já estava vindo ver que bagunça era aquela.


End file.
